A Forgotten Past: Eden
by Jade Nova
Summary: Falling asleep after a breakfast of ice cream can cause some weird dreams. Fifth in the Eden series from the Uncontrol rp


"Common Evelyn. Put one foot forward. Show mama what you can do."

A girl, hardly over a year old held on tightly to the edge of the couch and watched as her father held out his arms to her from across the room. Her older sister looked up from her trucks for a moment, sighed, and went back to playing.

"She won't do it," the older girl said. "Grandpa said a watched pot won't boil, and a watched Evelyn won't walk." She closed her eyes and nodded as if stating a universal truth. "And Grandpa is always right."

"Oh! She's doing it!" Everyone's attention flew to the baby girl who, almost as if to prove her older sister wrong let go of the couch and started walking towards her father. "Alright Evelyn! Just a few more steps, you can do it!"

Hardly a step from her father, her baby legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Seona rolled her eyes, imitating her parents like any child does while Evelyn was taken up in her mother's arms to hush her cries of disappointment.

"Shh, you did wonderfully Eve. Before you know it, you'll be running faster then Seona," she whispered, cuddling the sniffling child. She pulled Evelyn away from her cheek to smile at the little girl, but the smile faded before the baby even had a chance to see it.

"She did it again, mama," Seona's little voice whispered.

In Evelyn's tiny arms was her favorite stuffed animal, a pink bunny grandma gave her for Easter. She looked up at her mother, smiling happily.

"Seona, you know not to mention a word of this to anyone," their mother whispered, shaken.

"Yah mama."

"What will we do?" father's worried voice whispered over the sleepy child later that night. "This is the largest thing she's created."

"So it was a new bunny? The one your mother gave her never left the crib?"

"Would that make a difference?" A sigh from mother, and then, "We can't let them know."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'll quit. They can't stop me from doing that. We'll move away and find a new place to live, and we'll teach Eve not to let anyone know about her power."

"Why do we have to move?"

Two years had passed before father had the chance to quit without suspicion. Evelyn knew not to let anyone know what she could do, but she liked to show off and sometimes conveniently forgot the rule. Luckily, they hadn't gotten a request from the head of Esset to see the child yet, so mother and father didn't think anyone aside from three year olds had seen her tricks.

"Because your father has a new job. You're going to start a new school, and we'll live in a big house. You won't have to share a room with Eve anymore either." Mother smiled happily. "You can decorate it however you want."

The bribe seemed to pacify Seona for the moment, and the three girls put the last of the toys in a big box. Evelyn demanded she be allowed to put the packing tape on, so it took another half hour before the box was ready to be loaded.

There was a knock on the door, but Evelyn had been put in her room for a tantrum and wasn't the one to answer it. She moped and tried having fun with her blocks instead and listened to the grownups talking in the living room.

"You must be mistaken. Eve died several years ago."

"Don't lie to us Bonar. She's here somewhere."

"Could this be her?"

"No, she's too old. The kid should be around three or four."

"It's just the three of us, I swear."

"Are you going to help us or not Bonar? You're already in enough trouble for not bringing your daughter's powers to the attention of the council."

"Don't bother. We'll find the kid without them."

"No! There's no one else here!" mother's voice shouted. A second later there was a strange thump from the living room, quickly followed by two more. Evelyn knew she'd be in big trouble if she left her room without permission, so she sat on her floor and listened.

"They didn't want any causalities."

"They want the girl more. Come on. She has to be here somewhere."

The door opened slowly and a strange man came in followed by a strange woman.

"Ah, there she is."

"Think she'll remember this? It could affect how she performs."

"She's still young, she won't remember a thing." Evelyn looked up at the strange man standing over her. He wore dark sunglasses and a suit like father wore to work. She looked over at the woman the man was talking to. She looked nicer. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders as she bent over to pick Evelyn up.

"What's her name?"

"They were calling her Eve, but we can't find the records on her so we aren't sure. They must have hidden it all away when they figured out what she could do.

"Eve. Might as well cut all ties with the past, right? How about Eden?" The woman smiled sweetly, and Evelyn already liked her.

"Eden? From Eve to Eden. Don't you think you're being a bit too religious there?" the man asked.

"Not at all. It's a beautiful name. Well Eden, do you want to go to school?"

"Yah!" she shouted. She wanted to be like Seona who was already in third grade.

"Alright then, we're going to take you to a special school. How does that sound?" Evelyn smiled and clapped her hands in excitement. She squirmed to get down, but the woman wouldn't let her.

"Wouldn't you like a piggy back ride instead?"

"Yah!"

Hoisted on top of the woman's shoulders, the three left Evelyn's bedroom and went into the living room. For some reason, the woman started walking sideways facing the wall. Evelyn looked down, then behind them over at the tv.

"No no Eden, it's a game we're playing. Try and look only at the wall."

"Why is Sona laying on the floor?" she asked, confused as she turned to face the wall.

"She fell asleep watching cartoons, that's all."

"Where's mama and papa?"

"They're at the school. Don't worry, Eden. Everything will be alright."

Eden opened her eyes, startled as a loud sound on the tv woke her from the nap she didn't even notice she'd fallen into. Joey was leaning on her, his eyes closed peacefully. She smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes, then reached over for the control to turn the cartoons off. He was so tired from what he'd gone through…

With the television off, Eden leaned back into the couch. The apartment was silent, everyone off doing something else except the two of them. She couldn't help feeling useless again, reduced to nothing more then a babysitter.

"Choose…" Eden looked down and the still sleeping boy as he mumbled. He was probably swimming in her illusion in his dreams, but she didn't feel happy that he was. The one word brought back what he'd said he'd seen.

"Seona. Evelyn. Who are those people?" she whispered, thinking. Her dream quickly faded away, and she was only left with a deeper sense of confusion.


End file.
